


The Cat Returns Tchaikovsky

by Franzbibliothek



Category: Cat Returns, Studio Ghibli - Fandom
Genre: Fanvid, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 17:35:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6018750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Franzbibliothek/pseuds/Franzbibliothek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fanvid of the Studio Ghibli film The Cat Returns to pieces from Tchaikovsky's Sleeping Beauty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Cat Returns Tchaikovsky

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the second Studio Ghibli film I've created set to classical music. Mostly I listened to the piece Sleeping Beauty, Op. 66 - Act 3: Pas De Caractère (Puss In Boots) and was charmed and thought it might be fun to put into conversation with The Cat Returns and then when I heard the triumphant bouncy Coda also in Act 3 of Sleeping Beauty I really sold myself on the idea. At first I was concerned of putting two different pieces of music together like this, whether it might be jarring. However since the film itself has two pretty distinctive sections I think the transition worked rather well.


End file.
